A variety of devices are known for towing humans in a cart or carriage. Among these devices are horse drawn sulkies, rickshaws, and towed carriages for attachment to bicycles. These devices are generally suited for constant linear motion with little consideration given to the forces encountered in various accelerations in both the horizontal, vertical and tangential directions. Typically, one or more rigid members are applied to connect the carriage to the host user. These members create a direct connection between the user and the carriage which is necessary to maintain a constant distance between the two. This rigidity of the structure provided in prior art devices, however, generates complications with steering and negotiating sharp hills and corners, particularly for use by a user while jogging or walking.
Additionally, prior art devices call for a rigid carriage system with little impact absorption outside of what may be achieved by tires, suspension systems or seat materials. The lack of damping in these devices allows for the natural yet unpredictable motion of running or walking to be imparted upon the carriage, creating an uncomfortable and potentially unsafe ride for the passenger. Likewise, the various forces applied to the carriage through the ground or other surface on which the carriage rides are translated to the user. This results in an uncomfortable experience for the host user and an uncomfortable ride for the passenger(s).